Communications systems using satellites generally include one or more communications satellites that orbit the Earth. The satellites and associated ground stations form a satellite network having a node at each satellite. Each satellite generally has the ability to communicate with one or more ground stations on the Earth's surface (via uplinks and downlinks) as well as with other satellites (via inter-satellite links). Using these capabilities, the satellite network can provide communication between users in geographically diverse places on Earth, as well as provide access to the Internet and other network resources.
However, satellites that support high throughput communications can be complex and expensive. Additionally, the setup, operation and maintenance of satellite networks is complicated and expensive. One challenge, for example, is for satellite networks to support mobility for both roaming terminals and moving sub-nets (aircrafts, ships, other vehicles, etc.).